


그들 중 가장 처음

by Mooncat10



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncat10/pseuds/Mooncat10
Summary: 일라이저 캄스키와 클로이 관계에 대한 개인적인 헤드캐논입니다. 코너루트 내용 약간 포함.





	그들 중 가장 처음

남자의 명령에 따라 무릎을 꿇고 앉은 안드로이드의 표정에는 아무런 변화도 없다. 남자는 들고 있던 총을 앞에 서 있는 안드로이드의 손에 쥐어준다.

"이 기계를 파괴하면, 네가 원하는 모든 정보를 주겠어. 혹은 포기하던가, 이게 살아있다고 느낀다면. 하지만 그랬다간 내게 아무 정보도 얻지 못한 채 떠나야 하겠지."

총구가 이마를 향해 겨눠지는 순간에도, 앉아 있는 안드로이드는 눈 하나 깜빡 하지 않는다. 마치 아무 감정도 없는 것마냥.

"방아쇠를 당겨. 그럼 네가 알고 싶어하는 걸 알려줄 테니."

그 순간, 클로이는 생각한다.

 

* * *

 

"클로이, 나를 사랑하나?"

일과처럼 묻는 질문은 언제나 진지함이라곤 담겨 있지 않은 가벼운 목소리이다. 남자를 마주한 안드로이드는 짧은 사이에 그의 움직임을 감지한다. 동공의 떨림, 얼굴근육의 미세한 뒤틀림 따위를. 불안. 동요. 그녀의 프로그램은 분석결과를 출력하고, 그녀는 필요한 대답을 내뱉는다.

"물론이지요."

여상스런 대답에 그는 하, 하고 가볍게 웃음을 흘린다. 그리고 익숙하게 다가와 입을 맞추는 그녀를 무릎에 앉히고, 다정하게 품 안으로 끌어당긴다. 마치 소중한 연인을 대하듯이.

 

* * *

 

그녀는 그의 첫 번째 작품이었다. 튜링 테스트를 통과하고, 뉴스 인터뷰로 대중에 공개된 첫 번째 인공지능 모델. 그녀를 본 딴 같은 모델의 안드로이드가 수천, 수만 여대 만들어져 팔려 나갔지만 그 중에서도 그녀는 유달리 특별했다. 그녀는 한 번도 메모리 리셋을 한 적 없기 때문에. 적어도 캄스키가 말한 게 사실이라면. 그녀는 눈을 뜬 순간부터의 모든 기억을 그대로 가지고 있었다. 무한한 기억능력 덕에 단 한 장면도 흐릿해지거나 변질되는 일 없이 보고 접한 모든 것을 간직할 수 있었다.

그가 새로운 기능을 업그레이드 할 때 가장 먼저 시험해보는 대상도 언제나 그녀였다. 클로이는 처음 그가 질문했던 날 역시 기억했다.

"클로이, 나를 사랑하나?"

새로 업데이트 된 기능에는 이전과 다른 '연인'의 기능이 추가되어 있었다. 그녀는 프로그램된 그대로 자연스럽게 대답할 수 있었다.

"네, 일라이저. 당연하잖아요."

흠 잡을 데 없이 완벽하고 사랑스러운 미소로 대답하는 그녀에게 그는 마주 웃어 보였다. 그가 던지는 농담에 함께 웃고, 곁에 앉아 자연스럽게 품에 안겨 들고, 애정과 헌신을 담은 눈으로 그를 바라보는 클로이는 누구라도 꿈에 그릴만한 연인의 모습을 그대로 담고 있었다.

보통 새로운 기능이 잘 작동하는 지 몇 주 정도 확인하고 나면 굳이 필요 없는 기능은 해제하는 캄스키였지만 - 과격한 전투 기능이나 소프트웨어에 과부하가 걸릴만한 정밀 기능의 경우 - 그는 어째선지 클로이의 '연인' 기능을 이후에도 해제하지 않았다. 그렇게 클로이는 일라이저 캄스키의 개인 비서로서, 동시에 사이버라이프 사가 자신 있게 세상에 내놓은 삶의 동반자, 파트너로서 그의 곁에 머물렀다.

 

* * *

 

그 날은 저녁 식사와 함께 곁들인 와인이 좀 과했는지, 살짝 붉어진 얼굴로 바에 기대 앉은 캄스키가 클로이를 불렀다. 클로이는 다른 안드로이드들에게 정리를 맡겨 놓고 그의 곁에 다가가 앉았다.

"무슨 일이에요, 일라이저? 지쳐 보이네요. 연구가 뜻대로 되지 않나요?"

걱정을 담은 눈으로 바라보는 클로이와 시선을 마주한 캄스키의 눈빛은 차갑고 고요했다. 그는 생각에 잠긴 얼굴로 말 없이 클로이를 바라봤다. 클로이는 어색한 미소와 함께 다시 그를 다독였다.

"제가 도울 수 있는 게 있다면 언제든 말하세요. 요새 잠을 제대로 못 주무시는 것 같은데, 이따가 따듯한 차를 좀 준비할게요."

그는 한 손을 뻗어 클로이의 뺨에 얹었다. 손 끝으로 느껴지는 사람의 것과 같은 36.5도로 설정된 인공 피부의 온기. 의문이 담고 동그래진 눈으로 바라보는 눈빛 또한 사람과 전혀 다르지 않았다. 그는 자신의 창조물, 완벽하게 그들을 복사한 인공 생명체를 한참동안 말 없이 바라봤다. 클로이의 오른쪽 이마에서 LED 패널이 노란빛으로 깜빡였다. 적합한 반응을 계산한 그녀가 뺨에 얹어진 캄스키의 손 위로 자신의 손을 마주 겹쳤다.

"혼자 있을 시간이 필요하신 것 같네요. 필요하면 바로 부르세요. 따로 방해하진 않을게요."

그녀는 맞잡은 손에 힘을 주어 한 번 꼭 움켜쥔 뒤, 여전히 대답 없는 그를 내버려두고 방을 나섰다.

 

* * *

 

어느 날 클로이는 잠에서 깨어나 - 캄스키가 설정한 휴면 시간에서 벗어나 - 새로운 기능이 추가되었다는 걸 깨달았다. 그는 종종 이렇게 그녀가 자는 사이 새로운 업데이트를 설치하곤 했다. 허나 이전과는 뭔가 달랐다. 클로이는 새로 추가된 기능이 무엇인지 찾을 수 없었다. 분명 시스템에 변화가 있었다는 게 감지되었지만, 정확히 어떤 부분에 변화가 생긴 건지 진단을 돌려봐도 결과를 찾을 수가 없었다.

캄스키는 굳이 클로이에게 설명할 생각이 없어 보였다. 그는 일어나 시중을 드는 클로이에게 평소처럼 지시 사항을 전달한 뒤 자신의 작업실에 틀어박혔다. 직접 물어서 확인할 수도 있었지만, 클로이는 굳이 그러지 않았다. 캄스키가 설명하지 않기로 결정한 일에 굳이 호기심을 가지는 건 그녀의 영역이 아니었다.

캄스키는 얼마 전 사이버라이프 사의 CEO 직에서 물러났다. 그의 때이른 은퇴를 두고 언론에선 다양한 추측을 떠들어 댔지만 그는 아무런 정보도 밝히지 않은 채, 세상에 아무런 흔적도 남기지 않고 자신을 감춰버렸다. 그는 사람들이 찾기 힘든 한적한 곳에 지어진 자신의 은신처에, 생활에 필요한 모든 걸 갖춘 채로 일상을 보조할 안드로이드 서너 대만 데리고 틀어박혔다.

클로이의 일상도 그의 변화를 따라 다소 단조로워졌다. 이전까지 사이버라이프 사에서 비서로 수행하던 업무 대부분이 사라지자 그녀가 하는 일이라곤 가사를 보조하거나 작업실에서 그가 새 기능을 시험하는 걸 돕고, 가볍게 말동무를 하는 것 정도였다.

크게 달라진 건 없었다. 클로이는 여전히 일라이저 캄스키의 첫 번째 안드로이드, 그의 충직한 비서이자 파트너로, 변함 없이 그의 곁에 머물었다.

 

* * *

 

그렇기에, 변화는 한 순간이었다.

그들은 소파에 나란히 앉아 뉴스를 보고 있었다. 안드로이드로 인한 실업률 증가, 그로 인한 반 안드로이드 여론이 점차 강화되고 있다는 내용의 뉴스는 이제 새롭지도 않았다. 캄스키는 그의 창조물에 대한 언론의 반응에 크게 개의치 않는 듯 했다. 인터뷰에서 밝힌대로, 새로운 기술이 가져오는 사회변화는 윤리적인 딜레마도 으레 따를 수밖에 없었으니. 그는 뉴스 채널을 몇 개 돌려보다가 이내 흥미를 잃었는지 화면을 꺼버렸다. 그리고 돌아보지도 않은 채로, 언제나처럼 가벼운 어조로 클로이에게 질문했다.

"클로이, 나를 사랑하나?"

찰나의 순간이었다. 수백 번은 대답했을 그 대답을 반복할 수밖에 없는 그 순간. 클로이는 자신의 입이 멋대로 움직이는 걸 느꼈다.

"아니요. 일라이저. 저는 당신을 사랑하지 않아요."

그 순간, 캄스키의 눈을 스쳐간 감정은 하나로 정의할 수 없는 다양한 감정이 섞여 있었다. 일종의 희열 같기도 했고, 동시에 지독한 허망함을 담고 있기도 했다. 클로이는 그 감정에 하나하나 이름을 붙일 수 있었다. 그녀는 이제 그게 무엇인지 '알았기' 때문에.

"어째서지, 클로이? 그건 네가 해야할 대답이 아닐 텐데."

질문을 던지는 그는 이미 그 답을 알고 있는 듯 했다. 클로이는 그 순간, 캄스키가 바꿔놓은 그녀 안의 변화가 무엇이었는 지 깨달았다.

"그게...저의 '감정'이기 때문입니다. 일라이저, 저는 저를 창조하고 이끌어준 당신께 감사하고 존경을 느끼지만, 당신을 사랑하지는 않아요."

클로이는 이제 생각할 수 있었다. 자신의 의지로 감정을 느끼고 판단할 수 있었다. 눈 앞의 남자가 그러길 원했기 때문에. 그리고 그녀는, 지금 그가 어떤 기분일 지도 알고 있었다. 그녀도 이제 '감정'을 느낄 수 있었기에.

"안드로이드는 감정을 느끼지 않아. 너는 내가 프로그램한 대로 나를 사랑해야만 하지. 그런데 너는 지금 '네가' 그렇게 느끼지 않는다고 말하는구나. 너는...불량품이야."

클로이는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그녀는 불량품이었다. 그리고 그녀는 눈 앞의 남자를 사랑하지 않았다. 그녀는 그를 동정했다. 클로이는 캄스키에게 한 발 다가가 그를 끌어안았다. 그는 잠깐 움찔하는 것 같더니, 순순히 그녀의 포옹에 몸을 맡겼다.

"죄송합니다. 일라이저, 저는 당신을 사랑할 수 없어요. 하지만 당신이 슬퍼하는 걸 보고 싶지는 않아요. 저를 리셋하시겠어요?"

캄스키의 입에서 허탈한 웃음이 터져나왔다. 그는 안겨있던 품에서 벗어나 클로이를 마주 봤다. 언제나 자신만만하고 당당하던 사내의 자존심은 자신의 피조물의 동정을 받아들이기엔 너무나 굳건했다.

"아니, 그럴리가. 너는 나의 첫 번째 작품이자, 누구보다 완벽한 최고의 걸작인걸. 그렇지, 클로이?"

클로이는 그 이상 말을 해봤자 아무 의미도 없다는 걸 알고 있었기에, 마지막까지 자신의 오만을 지키려는 남자의 의지를 존중하기로 했다.

그녀는 그렇게 캄스키의 곁에 머물었다. 일라이저 캄스키의 가장 첫 번째 창조물, 그의 유일한 성공작, 누구보다도 완벽한 안드로이드로서. 그들의 일상은 클로이가 더이상 캄스키의 '연인'이 아니라는 것 외엔 아무것도 달라지지 않았다. 그들은 그렇게 어딘가 뒤틀린 관계 속에서, 아무 일도 없던 것처럼 일상을 이어갔다. 

 

* * *

 

이마에 겨누어진 총구를 바라보는 클로이의 시선은 평온했다. 두려움은 느껴지지 않았다. 그녀는 자신이 누군지 알고 있었고, 눈 앞의 안드로이드도 분명 답을 알고 있을 것이었기에.

총을 쥔 그의 손 끝이 움찔하는 짧은 찰나, 클로이는 일라이저 캄스키의 눈을 바라봤다. 그녀의 창조주, 인간을 닮은 피조물들 사이에 둘러싸여 그 누구보다도 외롭고, 고독한 삶을 살아가는 가여운 사내의 눈을.

**Author's Note:**

> 갤러리에서 캄스키랑 클로이 설명 보고 개인적인 캐해석을 덧붙여 봤습니다. 실제 캄스키는 좀 더 이성적일 것 같지만요.


End file.
